


Under Your Skin (becoming an obsession)

by ChaoticBabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Romance, F/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: There wasn't anywhere she could run to that he wouldn't have eventually found, it had always been simply a matter of time.





	Under Your Skin (becoming an obsession)

There was something wrong.

Hermione couldn't tell what exactly was wrong, but once she walked in the front door of her home, instinctively she knew something wasn't as it should be. Looking around the entry way she found nothing amiss. Closing the front door behind her silently, she was about to determinedly navigate the rest of her house looking for something out of place when she heard it. There was a harp playing, the music a flowing tune that would normally inspire serenity, instead only served to make her hair stand on end, was coming from upstairs. 

For the life of her, Hermione couldn't tell if it had been played when she came in the door, some how tuning it out, or if it had only just started up. That was lesser concern however, because this all pointed to someone being in her house, playing music of all things. She didn't even like the harp. But she knew one person who did.

He'd found her.

She had figured he had given up on trying to locate her, tangled with the idea he never looked in the first place. It had been over two years since she'd run from him, and one since she moved to France, trying to make a quiet unassuming life for herself. It wasn't ideal, but it was safe. Well it _had been_ safe.

She was significantly less safe now.

Fuck, what was she supposed to do now?

Running would do her no good, it'd only annoy him, putting him in a foul mood that meant ill for her. Hermione would know, during their schooling days it wasn't an uncommon sight to see on of his sociopath followers punished for displeasing him. Punished in painful ways, he knew how to make the hurt linger.

She was fucked, pure and simple. It was now a matter of just how badly things would go for her. 

Smoothing her hands down her dress, Hermione strove to dampen her fear in order to think clearly. She needed to move. Standing here like a deer in headlights helped nothing.

Accepting that it would be better to go to him then staying down here with dread steadily building up in her stomach, Hermione began to climb the stairs. It took ages to climb those eighteen steps, it took less than a second. She just kept putting one foot in front of the other. Rounding the corner of the hall leading to the master bedroom, the music steadily grew in volume, seeming almost like her own personal death anthem calling her to the end.

Finding the door half opened, Hermione threw her shoulders back, loosely gripped her wand in front of her, then pushed the door all the way open. Stepping slowly but steadily into her room.  

The first thing she noticed though was not the man who had been haunting her dreams. No it was the foreign object behind him.

There was an actual harp next to the window, charmed to play by itself. That dramatic ass.

Too good for a recording of one, was he.

Her fear had already started to mingle with exasperation when she turned her attention to the man she ran from, the man she loved.

Eyes too knowing and intent on her, he smirked.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hello Tom."

* * *

_"Tom, you can't be serious."_

_"I assure I'm plenty serious."_

_She looked at, one her long ones where you could almost see her pick you apart piece by piece, it could be an uncomfortable thing to experience. Tom didn't even blink. He was bloody serious after all. Her eyes blinked rapidly for a second, wrapping her mind around what this meant. "You plan to split you soul?!" she whispered vehemently. "Have you been smoking Black's drug of the choice for the week? That is the only explanation for doing something so utterly mad!"_

_Her hair was crackling, proof of how distressed this turn of events made her. Riddle simply smiled though, he voiced once how he loved seeing her magic make it's self so known so physically where others seemed to fear it. "Not just plan to love, I've already done it once already. Nothing mad about it even, it's perfectly logical, consider it insurance for any unseen problems that should arise. And really we do need to do something about that boys drug problem, it doesn't look good to have ones knights doped out of their heads all the time." The picture of calm, as if he wasn't just admitting to murder. She expected nothing less though._

_"Really"_

_"Well yes, it makes us look weak if one of the knights can't even form a coherent sentence." Tom went back to reading his book, that had a charmed cover to make those that passed by think it was just a school book when they glanced at it._

_Hermione moved to sit pressed against him, "No, I meant you really already did it." A nod was his only response, purposely riling her up by continuing to read instead of looking up. "Tom, may I see it then, I still think it's mad of course but if you've already done it." Her voice trailed off at the end._

_Looking up he grinned, brushing back a few of her wild curls, then leaning in to brush the shell of her ear with his lips, "Are you sure? There will be no going back for you after this, no easy cop outs. It's as good as saying you support me." Hermione was not a fool, there was no going back for her a long time ago._

_She could only nod her head._

* * *

There was a tense moment of silence that Hermione didn't know how to break, she was walking a tightrope here and one misstep would end it all. Taking in a long breath, Hermione began to think.

The mist of fear that originally clouded her head when she'd realized he'd found her fully disappeared, he would have killed her already if that's what he wanted. Caught her unaware when she first walked in the door, but he hadn't. Sure he could have other plans for her, but that was something she could work with. 

Her future was murky at best now, better than the certain death originally expected, but still not great.

Tom seemed to tire of the silence before she did, less to contemplate she supposed, he had been the one expecting her after all. "You were not an easy witch to find Hermione." Skipping the pleasantries entirely, impatience leaving no room for them, he gestured with one hand for her to sit on the bed. Figuring it was best to comply she shrugged her shoulders once seated. "Well it would hardly have been worth all the effort otherwise." She lived in a nice house now but at the start she got used to sleeping in abandon buildings, to run down apartments. It was less than pleasing, to be sure.

Dark eyes narrowed, "It was your choice to run."

The coldness in his tone had her fighting down the urge to make a mad dash for the door. She would not cower before him, she never had before. "You left me with little other choice to make." There is in underlying heat in her voice, covering up an old hurt.

"You didn't trust me."

It's not a question so she doesn't bother trying to come up with an answer. Trust just means accepting things without question, something Tom ironically taught her not to do. Running had nothing to do with a lack of trust, he hadn't been listening to her anymore. Letting himself get high off the power he was accumulating, letting his fool minions influence him more ass time went on. Hermione just got out while she still had her life.

"I couldn't stay how things were." she sighs. It's not like she wanted to leave him, because Merlin forgive her she loved the monster standing in front of her. Love isn't always enough, not when he was playing fast and loose because he was getting cocky. She refused to die for foolish mistakes, she warned him about.

"It's because I had to kill the babies isn't it, Hermione there was a prophesy and everything. They couldn't live while I did."  He's looking at her as earnestly as he ever has, trying to convince her of his necessary evil, as if that's the part she has a problem with. Her moral compass had been off center before they met, but with his interference it was firmly moved to dark gray at best. He's right there was a prophesy, they had to be done away with. Unfortunate, but necessary. "Tom it was never that." The little girl she used to be would be horrified by how honest those word were.

"Then pray tell."

Her frustration with the situation starts to rise to the surface, realizing he chased her for years, all the way to another country, and still didn't understand what had made her leave in the first place. " You had stopped listening to me! We used to plan together, and you would at least take my advise into consideration if nothing else. By the time I got smart enough to leave that had long stopped being the case. Your underlings sang your praises so loud, even you thought yourself unstoppable." Her chest is heaving, all the things left unsaid spilling out of her mouth. 

In a blur of movement he's in her face, wand pressed uncomfortably into her neck. She looks him in the eyes. Everything she said is true, fuck him if he can't deal with that.

After a short eternity he moves the wand from her neck, making no move thought to give her any personal space.

"I suppose I had become a little over zealous." she scoffs loudly at that, _a little_. Still it was this Riddle's version of an apology. "Some of your followers wanted to do away with me, there was no telling what you were thinking anymore." She was far more powerful than the likes of few inbreed idiots, but if they had come at her in numbers, worse with Toms approval, it wouldn't have ended in her favor. 

Something savage moves deep behind his eyes. "I would never had let anything happen to you. You're mine."

He'd been saying that since he showed her his family ring, freshly made into a horcrux, poor Tom Sr. hadn't known what hit him. "You treated me like a doll who had lost her shine." 

"Oh please, you say I stopped listening to you but took your advise about the dark marks, made them less obviously sinister."

"That was beforehand, and you still kept the snake."

"Compromise dear."

"So dramatic." she teased.

He grinned, something sharp and dangerous. "I killed Yaxley." 

She jolts, grabbing onto the edge of his black robes, Yaxley had been at the head of the movement to remove her, he had always been an ambitious man. Hermione had too much influence that he wanted for himself, and Yaxley himself was clever enough to be a threat.

Tom goes on once the gravity of what he's said sets in. "Right after you did your disappearing act, had an organization over hull, realized I might have lost sight of the bigger picture." She draws in a sharp breath. He'd never shied away from killing, especially not for her, but to take out followers for her. That was no small thing. Maybe the monster could love after all.

"You did?"

He hummed in the back of his throat, watching her with unreadable eyes. "You're Mine, and they thought to kill you. Even managed to drive you away apparently, which I see now I played a part in. Though it hadn't occurred to me you're departure was of a more pragmatic nature rather than a moral qualm."

Brushing a few of her curls behind her ear, she missed this, he tangles a hand into her hair around the back of her head.

"Now I've missed my clever little witch. There's no one to causally insult Malfoy's taste anymore." Hermione has to bite her lip to hold back a smile at that, it was a fun pass time to rile the man up over garish taste in cloths. "The threats are gone, and I've learned my lesson to never brush off your counsel for that of the help."  

Then he kissed her, it was a fierce possessive thing, more like marking his territory than anything, but she let out a groan all the same and gave in. Using the hand in her hair to angle her head Tom deepen the kiss, fully laying claim to her mouth. Pulling back but not letting go of her, with slightly uneven breath he said, "Time to go home my lady, we still have plans to keep, a world to rule."

So dramatic this man. Breaking into her house to fix a lovers spat.

Then again she was the one that ran, he had a way of rubbing off on her.

"Yes, my lord." 

* * *

Please Comment

 


End file.
